Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method of the imaging apparatus, a program, and a storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a display device having a variable angle mechanism, and a control method of this imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As of recent, more imaging apparatus include a display device on the rear face thereof serving as a viewfinder, for a user to decide the composition of an image of a subject, and to confirm an image acquired by imaging. There are also display devices having a variable angle mechanism, whereby the angle of the display device can be freely adjusted according to the angle at which the imaging apparatus is being held. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-40852 discloses an imaging apparatus which switches between a still image shooting mode and a moving image shooting mode, in accordance with the position of a variable angle monitor unit.
On the other hand, there are also imaging apparatuses which enable a review display, where a confirmation display is automatically performed of an image which has just been shot, for a predetermined amount of time.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-186386 discloses an imaging apparatus in which continuing to press a shutter button for a predetermined amount of time after a shooting instruction signal SW2 corresponding to a full press of the shutter button has been issued, causes an imaged image shot immediately before (the latest image that has been shot) to be displayed while remaining in the imaging mode, thus enabling the image to be sufficiently confirmed.
If a user performs an operation to open the variable angle monitor unit, this means that the user wants to view a display on the variable angle monitor. Accordingly, display should preferably start automatically, but what the user desires to view may differ depending on the timing at which the user opens the variable angle monitor unit. Accordingly, the same display performed each time may not be what the user wants to view displayed. For example, a user opening the variable angle monitor in the shooting mode may be wanting to view a live view image, but even so, if the timing of opening the variable angle monitor in the shooting mode is immediately after shooting a picture, the user may be wanting to confirm the image shot immediately before.